Horror at school dance
by therock850
Summary: well the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In this story you will find some action packed sciece fiction and DANCING. In this Tale 2 boys Eric and Tristan go to a dance and find more suprises than any DANCE WOULD HAVE. It will send chills down your spine.

Horror at the school dance

One night at the Lakewood there was a 60's school dance. everyone was having the time of they're life and all of a sudden there was a bang and when the smoke cleared the teenagers and Eric which was in a hairspray costume. Saw a hairy beast standing in the middle of the hole in the wall.

* * *

The werewolf started to attack the teenagers at random and some of them turned into werewolf's and rapid attacking the teenagers and bleeding to death. Blood spewed all over the place. The principle got slashed across the throat and blood spewed all over the werewolf. The werewolf went crazy cleaning him self to taste the blood that was all over him. Then when he was done he chased Eric, Tristan, and Drew down the hallway into the science room and caused massive destruction. Then they managed to get to the facs room. Then they eventually made it out of the school and drew fell and got eaten by the werewolf. No one knows where they are now.

* * *

Some people say that they stayed friends and became werewolf hunters together. Others say they went separate ways while running away and eric became a vampire hunter and changed his name and Tristan stayed at the Lakewood discovery center hunting werewolves. The world will never know. 


	2. Chapter 2

The great magician by Eric Frank And Matt Gibbons Summary

There once was a great magician who was named Hocus Locus he was known all over the world. One day 3 kids named James, joe ,and Carlos all went walking to a candy shop and saw a sign that said Come see the great hocus Locus . After they read it they went to ask their parents to go see him and they said "no" and James got an idea they can sneak out of their house at 7:00 p.m . They then realized that they couldn't sneak out because they would have to take the front door and their parents sleep right by the door. Carlos reminded them about the garage door and they could take that . So at 7:00 pm they left. As they were walking they met a strange guy who was mean then they arrived at the Community theater and they recognized the guy from the street. As they were about to tell there friend they realized he was gone .Then hocus locus pulled a blanket off something and there was joe bound and gaged they screamed they ran for the door but they were locked . They turned around and hocus locus coming they ran for there life but he caught up and tripped Carlos then James ran around all over the place and tried telling the police but the phone didn't work the lights turned on and off then it was over he went home and told his mom and dad what happened they called the cops . James tried telling them but no they didn't believe him. James then told the chief he said "Go home and get some sleep". James new something was wrong so he decided to go back and figure it out . The next day he went back to the community theater and walked up to the stage and heard something it was hocus locus he ran and hid as he looked down he saw hocus locus going in a trapped door . He saw something in the trapped door and hocus locus walked out and left . So James went to the trapped door and opened it there were bodies in it . He screamed and ran . He went to show the pol ice and they were gone . James new something was fishy .So at 12:00 he went with 5 police officers and showed them all the bodies and one was gone, by 12:57 3 police officers where missing and James, Sgt .Blockelwood and the chief were very suspicious then at exactly 1:00 there was a gun shot Sgt . Blockelwood was shot in the back by a 9mm pistol he died 5 minutes later . The chief was running and was also shot in the back he died instantly by falling off the balcony . James was really scared. He ran to until Hocus Locus trapped him. James punched him in the face and ran. He went to the nearest pay phone and dialed 911 when the police answered the phone James was crying and hocus locus was right by him. Hocus Grabbed James and yanked the cord out of the pay phone. At 1:30 they police, swat and FBI all shoed up at the crime scene. When they looked up at the sky they saw a boy and a man on the top of a 20 story building. Hocus was going to hang James. Then 2 shots were fired and 1 hit hocuses le. He fell down. (Not off the building). James then grabbed hocus and put him at the ledge of the building. Then he took a little rock and threw it at hocuses privet.

When it hit Hocus he fell backwards onto a fire fighting trampoline. The Swat team arrested Hocus and James lived safely and got a medal. And Hocus was put in a psycho home.

The end.


End file.
